The present invention relates generally to prosthetic implants and particularly to an improved valve cover for such implants. Prosthetic implants, such as those used in reconstructive surgery or breast augmentation procedures, typically, have a valve that is used to fill the implant with a saline solution, gel or other material. A valve protective structure is provided to prevent access to the fill valve, however, the protective structure is removable for filling prior or during implementation by the surgeon. Subsequent filling, the valve entrance is again covered to protect the valve structure from bodily fluids and tissue ingrowth that may cause valve leakage.
Prior art implants typically use a protective valve structure which is generally comprised of a narrow strap with a plug located equidistant the strap ends. The plug is placed into the fill valve entrance to keep the entrance free of fluid and tissue. Each end of the prior art strap cover is adhered to the implant's exterior surface, thereby holding and protecting the plug inside the fill valve entrance.
Prior art strap cover configurations have been found to have various problems including holding the plug in place, and these strap configurations have also been found to permit tissue to grow in the area around the strap, particularly between the adhered ends of the strap and the plug. The tissue growth under and around the strap portions has been found to create problems to the implant recipient. First, the tissue growth may defeat the purpose of the strap by lifting the plug out of the fill valve entrance thereby creating space to enable fluid and tissue into the valve entrance. Second, subsequent implementation and during use, an implant has shown tendencies to move and rotate over time. Further, tissue has been found to grow between the strap and the implant's surface and being connected to the tissue surrounding the entire implant structure. It has been shown that the rotation of the implant may cause the tissue grown under and around the strap to twist which may result in a tumor in the form of a twisted chain of tissue that can be extremely painful for the implant recipient. (Dr. Miguel A. Mendez-Femandez, Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, September 1997, p. 750).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective valve cover for a prosthetic implant device which is easily applied to an implant, which is easily manipulated to provide access to the fill valve, which provides a more secure plug design to ensure proper protection of the fill valve, and which will keep the fill valve entrance free of fluid and tissue. It is also an object of this invention, to provide a valve cover structure that reduces the ability of tissue growth between the cover body and the implant surface so as to eliminate discomfort to the implant recipient as found with prior art valve straps.
Despite the need for a prosthesis valve cover which is adhered to the prosthetic implant body and which reduces the risk of pain to the recipient caused by prior art strap structures, none, as far as is known, have been proposed. The prosthetic implant valve cover of the present invention provides a structure which is constructed and arranged to be easily and effectively adhered to the implant body, which is adapted to permit the prosthetic implant to be easily filled and which solves the problems exhibited by prior art valve strap structures.